<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TFA X Reader Inserts – Jehovah by writeyouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044680">TFA X Reader Inserts – Jehovah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin'>writeyouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: How TFA sentinel, optimus,prowl, and bumblebee, react to finding out that their s/o is actually God (Jehovah from the Bible) in a human form and (s)he is unleashing her godly wrath upon the humans due to prophecy and of Justice after the rapture. Plagues, earthquakes, disease, mental, starvation, drought, violent storms beyond measure, the oceans and rivers turn to blood, and fire falls from the sky. I got this idea from the prince of Egypt movie. Please use the plagues song from the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Bumblebee/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Optimus Prime/You, Prowl/Reader, Prowl/You, Sentinel Prime/Reader, Sentinel Prime/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TFA X Reader Inserts – Jehovah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sentinel</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When the two of you had first met, Sentinel hated you, as he did all organics. However, after an unfortunate mission wherein you had managed to save Sentinel’s life, he came to see that you were different from the rest of your kind; you were superior to them. You always stood proud, walked tall, exuded confidence, and seemed to display an ethereal power. Sentinel couldn’t put his finger on what made you so amazing.</p>
<p>Now, he stood by watching as perfectly healthy humans starved within minutes, animals went wild and began attacking everyone, and the weather went from a blizzard, to a flood, to a searing heat and back again.</p>
<p>Sentinel was torn about what he ought to do. The Autobot code stated that he should respect and protect all life, but did it really matter if you were only harming other, inferior organics?</p>
<p>Sentinel considered this for a long time. Finally, he called up to you, “(Y/N), YOU OKAY BABE?”</p>
<p>“I am Jehovah, the God of this planet, and this is the rapture,” You replied coolly.</p>
<p>“UH, YEAH, BUT ARE YOU OKAY?”</p>
<p>“I am divine. I am perfect. I am flawless.”</p>
<p>“ALRIGHT, SO, I’LL SEE YOU LATER THEN? YOU WON’T BE MAD IF I LEAVE? I DON’T THINK I SHOULD INTERFERE WITH ORGANIC PROBLEMS, YOU KNOW?”</p>
<p>“Leave if you wish non-organic. I have work to do.”</p>
<p>Sentinel nodded and transformed into his alt-mode, driving back to his ship. Maybe this was just a bad phase. If it was, Sentinel was willing to wait until you were done with your bad day. Afterwards, if you wanted to see him, he would wait for you.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Optimus</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Optimus held his helm in his servos, completely unsure of what to do for the first time in his life. Everyone was asking for his help, demanding that he either rescued or stopped you. As they asked for his leadership, Optimus himself was wondering who would help him. In rough situations like this when it felt like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulder, you were always the one to comfort him and make him feel like he wasn’t alone. Now, when the problem was you, he had nobody to lean on.</p>
<p>Optimus couldn’t help thinking back to the start of the day. Everything had started off so normally. The two of you were out walking through the park, talking about the future, and then suddenly your eyes turned fully white and you began rambling about how the time was nigh.</p>
<p>After that, you wouldn’t respond to your name, claiming that you were the one true Jehovah. Then, before Optimus could stop you, you had taken to the skies to claim your place as Earth’s God, and begin the rapture. Optimus had immediately called upon his team for help, but by the time they reached him, it was too late. Everywhere Optimus looked disaster struck and it was clear that you were causing it. The park’s water turned red and thick; instinctively, Optimus knew it was blood and the thought sickened him, though he was powerless to stop it.</p>
<p>“(Y/N),” He called you, “PLEASE, STOP, COME DOWN. LET ME HELP YOU!”</p>
<p>Frogs coated in the blood that now filled their lakes started storming the park in a blind panic. The few people left there were screaming in fear, a few crying, and all trying to run from the sudden lice that had appeared seemingly from nowhere to feed on them. Before you could bring about your next plague on humanity, the now teenaged Sari was thrown at you by Bumblebee. She latched onto your waist, trying to bring you down. The weight didn’t hinder you as you stared icily down at the young girl who you had loved so much before.</p>
<p>“Release me child, or face the consequences,” You said in a voice that was not your own.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), it’s me, Sari. Don’t you recognise me?” Sari gasped, struggling to keep hold of you as your body began heating up.</p>
<p>“I do not recognise Earthlings. I see only their merits and their sins. Let go of me youngling, for you do not yet deserve to suffer my wrath. I <em>am</em> Jehovah.”</p>
<p>At that, Sari let go in shock. She knew little of religion, but enough to recognise what was happening.</p>
<p>“Guys, get ready for a fight,” Sari warned.</p>
<p>The bots prepared themselves just in time as a group of wild beasts came forth, sniffing out the sinners and attacking them. It didn’t matter to the Autobots who was good or bad, all life was worth protecting.</p>
<p>After a day of trying to save Detroit from you, the Autobots had to return to their base for repairs, recuperation, and a new plan.</p>
<p>“So, what’re we gonna do, boss bot?” Bumblebee asked.</p>
<p>Optimus thought for a moment, wondering what you would do in his place. Finally, he answered, “We’re going to save (Y/N). (S)he would do the same for any of us.”</p>
<p>He looked around to find his team nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Good,” Sari said. “Because I’ve been doing some research and I know what’s coming next.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Prowl</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Prowl didn’t understand it. How could you, the God of planet Earth, create so many beautiful things to fill the world, and then destroy them so easily? He had been asking himself that very question ever since the plague had begun, when people started dropping like flies.</p>
<p>Not only where you destroying the beautiful organic world of yours, but no matter what anyone said or did, you wouldn’t stop. Prowl thought his opinion meant more to you than that but clearly, he was wrong. During his one attempt to stop you from hurting any bystanders in your first attack, Prowl’s pleas fell on deaf ears. You acted like you had never met him before and with a wave of your hand, a flood had swept Prowl away.</p>
<p>While the team argued around him, Prowl silently contemplated the situation, tuning everyone else out so he could think. Clearly, your Godly powers were interfering with your reasoning, and perhaps even your memory.</p>
<p>For every problem, there had to be a solution. Something had caused your sudden transformation into a God. If Prowl was to listen to Sari, then it was because of something called the rapture. Perhaps if Prowl could find out what had triggered the rapture, he could stop it, and hopefully that would be enough to turn you back.</p>
<p>Praying to Primus, Prowl begged to get you back to normal as soon as possible. When you had whisked him away in the flood, he was almost sure he saw a hint of sorrow in your eyes; if he had, then Prowl would make sure to do anything to save you before his team stepped in and made the ultimate sacrifice of your life to save the billions of others worldwide.</p>
<p>“So Prowl, what do you think?” Optimus asked, having explained his plan in great detail.</p>
<p>Prowl transformed into his alt-mode, and said, “Run it by me again over comms.”</p>
<p>He drove off, and Optimus instantly radioed him, “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To do some recon.” If Prowl was to defeat the God in you, then he would need all the information he could get.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Bumblebee</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“(Y/N)- ARGH!” Bumblebee yelped, barely avoiding the boulder that flew his way.</p>
<p>He rolled to avoid another as he tried again to make his way to you. He didn’t understand why you were doing this, or how for that matter. The (Y/N) he knew didn’t even like to hurt people’s feelings in videogames, but this newer version of you filled with power was trying to kill almost everyone in sight. Since when did you have powers anyway? Everything had been normal until the two of you took a walk to the racing grounds. Then you had run off into a strange cave, and when Bumblebee caught up with you, you were holding onto a freaky burning bush. After that, everything had been crazy.</p>
<p>“RATCHET,” Bumblebee called his team-mate who was getting closer with each passing second. “CAN YOU HOLD HER?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” Ratchet said through gritted dentae. He aimed his EMP generators at you, hoping to contain you.</p>
<p>You smiled cruelly at his attempt to imprison you, escaping his weak hold and then opening a fissure at the base of his feet.</p>
<p>As Ratchet lost his balance, you addressed the two bots, “You have no business interfering with the will of a God. Now flee, and you shall not be punished.”</p>
<p>“(Y/N), COME ON. IT’S ME, BUMBLEBEE.”</p>
<p>“And why should your name matter?”</p>
<p>“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT.”</p>
<p>Briefly, the earthquakes that had been assaulting the city stopped. “I- Yes. You do love the body that chained me.”</p>
<p>“Right, and you love me too, so stop hurting everyone… <em>Please.</em>”</p>
<p>For a moment, Bumblebee believed you were going to listen to him and end the rapture that you had begun only that morning. Instead, your face curled up in a snarl.</p>
<p>“I WILL NOT BE CHAINED AGAIN!” You roared.</p>
<p>The earthquakes began again, accompanied by vicious rain, thunder and lightning.</p>
<p>Bumblebee pushed himself up, forming a plan. He wished he had his team with him but they were busy rescuing people where they could, and now Ratchet was incapacitated.</p>
<p>‘<em>I am the fastest bot alive,</em>’ Bumblebee reminded himself. With that, he pushed himself up, dodging the debris that came his way.</p>
<p>“IF YOU’RE A GOD, WHY CAN’T YOU HIT ME?” Bumblebee taunted.</p>
<p>As expected, you lifted the earth to throw a miniature island his way.</p>
<p>Bumblebee jumped on the island, “IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?”</p>
<p>You threw more of the islands at him, becoming more enraged as he used them to get close to you in the air.</p>
<p>Finally, when he was only a few feet away, Bumblebee jumped. He latched onto you, enveloping you in a hug.</p>
<p>“Hah,” You sneered, making no attempt to remove the bot from you. “This was your plan? To defeat me with a hug?”</p>
<p>Bumblebee shook his head against your shoulder. “No,” He whispered.</p>
<p>You felt coolant soaking your shoulder, though you remained unmoved by his tears.</p>
<p>“I just needed to be close enough.”</p>
<p>Bumblebee let go of you, pressing his stingers against your heart before he fell. If you were still human, it would have killed you. As it was, the shock was enough to temporarily stop your heart, rendering you unconscious as all your power went into keeping yourself alive. Bumblebee landed on his knees, catching you before you could hit the ground.</p>
<p>Bumblebee opened his comm-link to Sari, hoping she was close, “Sari, I have (Y/N) knocked out. I need somewhere where (s)he can’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>Sari thought of a bunker that her father had prepared to hold Megatron in case he ever attacked again. “I think I know a place,” She replied. “Head to Sumdac industries, I’ll meet you there.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Bumblebee said, cutting the call short. He cradled you close to his body thinking of every moment the two of you had spent together since he arrived on Earth. He gently moved the hair from your face, “We’ll fix this (Y/N). I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>